


Marks of Beauty

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Birthmarks, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Makeup, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley teaches Lefou about fashion
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Marks of Beauty

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Lefou frowned to himself, tilting his head to the side. He clucked his tongue once, considering his words carefully before he started to speak. “Why do you do that?” he asked.

Stanley sat in front of their mirror, powders and makeup spread out before them. At the moment they were holding a stick of kohl that they had just used to underline their eyes. “Do what?” they asked.

Lefou sighed and walked over to stand next to his spouse. “That,” he said, pointing to a black spot Stanley had put at their right temple.

“It’s called a beauty mark, cher! It’s fashionable!”

“They look weird.”

“It’s high fashion.”

“You’re just drawing dots on your face,” Lefou countered, frowning a little as he watched Stanley place another beauty mark just above the right side of their upper lip. “Besides, I heard they’re mostly used to hide smallpox scars and sores. It’s why they cake the white makeup on so much and look like corpses.”

“You don’t know anything about high fashion, chouchou. Everyone in the high courts does it. I think it’s cute.”

Lefou rolled his eyes. He looked at Stanley again, gesturing to their face with a hand. “What about that one?”

“Which one?”

He tapped the actual spot on Stanley’s face with a finger. It was a small mark that rested on the lower part of their cheek, near the corner of their mouth. “This one!” he said.

“That’s just a mole,” Stanley said dismissively.

“What’s the difference?”

“Moles change color. Beauty marks stay the same.”

Lefou watched as Stanley went to give themselves another beauty mark. He snatched the stick from their hand, smiling as they looked at him in confusion. “Here. I know where you need one,” he said.

“Where?”

“Here!” Lefou tapped the tip of Stanley’s nose, leaving a black spot on it as he started to laugh.

“You..!” Stanley took their kohl stick back, smiling wickedly as they stood up and advanced on Lefou. “Perhaps you could use some too, mon cher!”

“Don’t you dare,” Lefou warned, holding up a hand as if to protect himself.

Stanley lunged forward and both of them fell to the ground with a crash, wrestling for control of the stick of kohl.

***

Chip blinked, tugging on his mother’s skirt to get her attention. “Maman? What is on Monsieur Lefou and Monsieur et Madame Stanley’s faces?”

Mrs. Potts looked where the boy pointed and she blinked. The couple was walking down the hallway, laughing together in happiness. Both of their faces were covered in black dots and random black lines where the stick had slipped. “It’s...probably some new fashion?” she offered. She shook her head, leading Chip away. “Don’t stare, dear. It’s rude.”

“So does this make us fashionable enough for the courts of Paris?” Lefou asked, raising an eyebrow at his spotted spouse.

“We are far too fashionable for Paris now, chouchou. Everyone would turn green with envy,” Stanley said, holding their head up high.

They looked at each other once more and burst into laughter at the sight of the other covered in kohl marks.


End file.
